The Last Dance
' :"The One Jewel" redirects here. For the jewel, see One Jewel. "'''The Last Dance"' '(also known as "The One Jewel") is the twenty-sixth and final episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It is the first part of the season two's finale, continued from "Lady of the Lake" (aka "Spirit of Avalon"). Its international titles include Catalan "'La joia única'", German "'Morganas Ende'" ("Morgana's End"), French "'Le Joyau de l'unité'", Portugaese "'A jóia única'", Russian "'Единственный камень'", Serbo-Croat "'Jedinstveni dragul'", and Spanish "'La última joya'". Once her wicked aunt Lady Kale is finally no more, Princess Gwenevere takes the Dark Stone and journeys with Ian and the Jewel Riders to the center of the wild magic where they confront the ancient evil of the powerful witch queen Morgana. The final showdown begins as the girls and their friends battle against her in a fight to the end. A series of magical events is to determine the future of Avalon and the fate of Merlin. Plot summary Having captured the Wizard Jewels from the Jewel Riders, Morgana heads to the center of the Wild Magic. There she meets up with Merlin after all these centuries of waiting for her revenge. Morgana is utterly confident that this time the victory will be hers, and in that lies Merlin's only chance. Back in the Heart of Avalon, Gwenevere tells the others about the Staff of Avalon and the Lady of the Lake, when Archie notices the Dark Stone near the defeated Lady Kale and they take it. It is still a Wizard Jewel and now Fallon can use it to track the rest of the Wizard Jewels to follow Morgana through her own portal. At the center of the Wild Magic, Morgana is with Merlin when the ghosts of four other ancient wizards that have been defeated by Merlin with her appear and want their jewels back, but Morgana holds the Jewel Box firm. The girls also arrive there just in time to hear Merlin proclaim whoever wields the staff will control the One Jewel. This is going to be established in a series of magical tests and the Jewel Riders will have to prove themselves worthy as they are going to represent Merlin. Morgana starts with the Garden Stone of Gardenia. Everyone shows up in Gardenia and Morgana makes the topiary crystal animals attack. The group fights the animals, but Fallon figures out that their jewel power just bounces off. Gwenevere tells Tamara to use her Heart Stone. Away from the others, Tamara summons instruments and makes the animals dance while the others use their own Enchanted Jewels to finish stopping the animals, and the girls get the Garden Stone. They go back to the center and Gwenevere places the stone. Next, they go to the Vale of the Unicorns to compete for the Unicorn Jewel. The unicorns go in by themselves and appear in a cave. Morgana blasts energy at them and they bounce it back. Shadowsong uses his back legs to kick it and also his horn to deflect it. Moondance is hit and the Jewel Riders decide to go help them. The unicorns are still bouncing the magic and the girls help bounce it as well. Tamara uses her Heart Stone to make a fan and has Shadowsong use his horn to bounce it to her, and Gwenevere catches the Unicorn Jewel. Back at the center, Gwen places it on the staff. The Jewel of the Sea is used next and they are in the ocean. They use the magic of the merfolk and all turn to mer-forms, except Ian and Archie. Gwenevere and Sunstar make a bubble for them, so they can breathe. The "sea witch" mermaid-Morgana uses the jewel to make an underwater tornado that spins the group. Tamara uses her Heart Stone to call clams to their rescue. She grabs a clam and it pulls her out, while Shadowsong grabs her mertail with his teeth. Once everyone is free, they are back at the center. Morgana places the jewel, as she won that round. Next is the Time Stone. They are back on the sundial, there is lots of portals and Morgana is in one of them. They have to find her. Fallon and Moondance go through a portal and end up in the Jurassic world with dinosaurs. They head back to the group. Tamara and Shadowsong decide to take the next portal and arrive at a new place where they reach a tea party held by two dweasels - they are in Dweasel Nook. The dweasels, Pepe and Gidney, invite them to sit. Tamara addresses the dweasels and gets them to help her find the portal back to the main and they tell her which portal has a magic jewel. Gwenevere and Sunstar go through the next portal with Ian. Morgana is there and forces her to choose between saving Ian or Sunstar. Ian begs her to save Sunstar and she does so, but Ian is lost in the arctic sea, to Gwen's despair. She and Sunstar go back to the others to see Morgana place another jewel. Now comes the turn of the Jewel of Arden. The girls appear in the Forests of Arden's Circle of the Wraiths glade but find it completely wasted and still smoldering after Morgana has just destroyed it. They also discover their mounts teleported with them but are nowhere to be seen. The furious Gwenevere promises Morgana she will pay for this. Morgana floats close and begins to taunt and tease Gwen to try and unleash the Sun Stone's magic on her, but the Princess' friends convince Gwen to not fall for it. The Jewel of Arden appears in Gwen's hand and Ian's dead body appears. She kisses him and he wakes up, as Morgana's spell is broken and the entire glade is restored to life with the magic of love as well. The group appears back at the center, including the unicorns, and Gwen places the jewel. Finally, Morgana throws the Fortune Jewel at the staff. Merlin is freed and Morgana joins the jewels in the sky as the wizards cheer her on and then join her in a magic forge. But the One Jewel has not formed. Merlin notes that the Dark Stone has not been placed, and is now in possession of Gwenevere. He tells her to place the Dark Stone and she decides to add the Sun Stone as well. Gwen calls for "the goodness and love forever triumph over the forces of darkness" and tries to combine the two jewels together, but she needs help and her friends form a magic circle around her. A portal opens and the boys of the Wolf Pack emerge with the Gliders and they all too join in the circle. The Dark Stone's magic is defeated and absorbed by the Sun Stone, and the One Jewel is created, appearing atop the staff. Gwen then rushes in to grab the staff just before Morgana can get it and tosses it to Merlin. Before his enemies can even react, Merlin uses it to fire at the forge, which is engulfed by magic. The forge "shrinks, shrinks, and vanishes, taking Morgana and the other wizards with her." The Jewel Riders are finally victorious, both of their archenemies are now gone for good, and their mentor is free at last. They and friends celebrate, and promise to tell Merlin of their many adventures as they all head home. Behind the scenes Original script ''Avalon: Web of Magic connections (to be written) Media File:26-01.png File:26-02.png File:26-05.png File:26-04.png File:26-03.png File:26-06.png File:26-08.png File:26-07.png File:25-10.png File:The One Jewel - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 26 - S2E13 File:Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders 26 File:Le Joyau de l'unité - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 26 File:Starla & the Jewel Riders 26 (Russian) External links * Original script (pdf) Category:Episodes Category:Second season